


That's not normal, mate.

by angelglue



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Asexuality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelglue/pseuds/angelglue
Summary: Spy comes to the realization he's asexual with Sniper's help.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	That's not normal, mate.

It started with a slightly tipsy Spy saying something particularly shocking to Sniper.

" Well, It's normal to be disgusted during sex. "

Sniper was making a joke about being sweaty in the New Mexico heat that somehow evolved into a weird half sex joke. Sniper had commented on how his own joke was disgusting, and Spy's response wasn't one he expected.

He laughed, but he saw Spy's face stay straight and he realized he wasn't joking.

" It's… not. "

" Hm? "

Sniper stared at him in disbelief. " It's not normal to be disgusted during sex. "

" Sure it is. Everyone gets disgusted by sex. It's sweaty, uncomfortable, and sometimes nauseating. "

Sniper hadn't any words. Did he really think that was what everyone felt? " Mate, you might not be the biggest fan of sex, cause that's never been my experience. "

Spy's face heated up in embarrassment. He chuckled to himself and nervously twirled his cigarette in his hands.

" Mate. " Sniper sat up straight to look at Spy with a more serious look. " You know, there's a word for people who don't like sex. "

" Stupid? Childish? Immature? "

" Asexual. "

Spy stared at his glass of wine. He had heard that word before, but only in reference to plants and Pyro. Scout had learned Pyro was asexual and told everyone. Nobody cared, as they all assumed it was a no-brainer for someone who acted so childish to not have sex. He didn't consider himself an immature person.

" Pyros asexual, yknow. "

" I'm aware, " Spy took a sip from his wine, " I'm not nearly as… childlike as Pyro. I can't be asexual. "

" 'S not childlike to be asexual. Just how some people are built. Tell you what, I don't think its childish at all. "

" You… don't? "

" Nah. "

Spy hummed a bit. He took another sip from his wine and stared at the floor in silence. He thought about it, and yeah, it made a lot of sense. He never particularly liked sex. More of a means to an end.

" Don't tell anyone. " Spy broke the silence with a sharp, almost hissing tone.

" Wouldn't dream of it. "


End file.
